Icarus
by amariys
Summary: Aomine Daiki selalu mengingat dongeng Icarus tiap kali pandangannya terjatuh pada Kise Ryouta. Happy belated birthday, Kise! Complete.


**Judul:** Icarus  
 **Penulis:** Amariys  
 **Jumlah kata:** 3579 kata  
 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, other side-charas.  
 **Pairing(s):** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang penulis ambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warning(s):** Tulisan pertama yang dibuat setelah berbulan-bulan (bahkan hampir setahun) vakum menulis. _Self-edited. Possible typo(s) ahead._  
 **Summary:** Aomine Daiki selalu mengingat dongeng Icarus tiap kali pandangannya terjatuh pada Kise Ryouta. _Happy belated birthday, Kise!_ Complete.

* * *

Sejak dulu, Aomine Daiki tidak pernah menyukai cerita dongeng. Bahkan saat dia masih duduk di bangku TK sekalipun, Aomine selalu merasa cerita-cerita yang dibacakan oleh para gurunya itu konyol. Anak yang lahir dari buah persik? Bangau yang berubah menjadi manusia? Pfftt, yang benar saja. Jika hal ajaib seperti itu benar-benar nyata, maka Aomine cilik akan segera tumbuh tinggi dan dapat menjadi pemain NBA saat itu juga.

Dongeng yang diceritakan oleh gurunya adalah kebohongan. Bahkan orangtuanya pun tidak menyangkal saat Aomine menyatakan hal itu keras-keras. Hanya saja, mereka juga mengatakan bahwa dongeng-dongeng itu dibuat agar anak-anak kecil (seperti Daiki) bisa mempelajari makna moral di dalamnya—seperti pentingnya menepati janji atau menjadi berani menghadapi musuh sebesar apapun—sehingga Aomine tetap harus mendengarkan cerita gurunya.

Saat itu, Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya. Pada akhirnya dia memang menuruti nasihat kedua orangtuanya, tapi nilai moral dalam cerita-cerita itu tetap tidak pernah meninggalkan kesan yang nyata dan akhirnya hanya akan dilupakan dengan cepat olehnya.

Sampai suatu saat gurunya membawakan cerita yang berbeda. Cerita yang berasal dari negeri selain Jepang. Cerita yang membawa karakter dewa-dewa yang tidak pernah Aomine dengar sebelumnya, seorang jenius yang membangun labirin atas perintah dewa, sepasang sayap lilin yang dibuat demi mencari kebebasan, dan satu karakter malang yang berakhir dengan kematian.

Dongeng Icarus.

Satu-satunya dongeng yang meninggalkan bekas dalam ingatan Aomine karena saat teman-temannya menjerit atau bahkan menangis mendengar Icarus jatuh dan mati ditelan oleh laut manakala sayap lilinnya hilang terjilat panas matahari, Aomine justru mendapatkan satu pelajaran yang begitu bermakna. Nilai moral dalam cerita itu begitu terpatri dalam diri Aomine hingga menjadi bagian dari prinsip hidupnya.

Sejak mendengar dongeng itu, Aomine selalu meyakini satu hal: bahwa kau tidak boleh serakah saat memiliki keinginan.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Ayo main one-on-one!"

Suara ajakan itu sudah terdengar begitu akrab di telinga Aomine. Dia mendengus. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memegang sebuah bola basket sambil tersenyum riang.

Sekejap, ada rasa sakit yang meremas hati Aomine. Pemuda di hadapannya kini terlihat begitu cerah. Terlalu cerah bahkan. Rambut pirang dan senyum lebar itu sangat hangat. Kise Ryouta di mata seorang Aomine Daiki saat ini terlihat bagai matahari dan hal itu membuat getir berkelebat di dalam iris nilakandi bersamaan dengan nyeri samar yang seolah muncul di punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian Aomine teringat—

(— _Icarus terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari. Dia terpesona. Kemudian, dia larut dalam kebahagiaan hingga sayap yang menerbangkannya hilang dan_ —)

—dan saat dia mengerjap getir itu telah hilang. Tergantikan oleh cengiran lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau yakin kita akan dapat izin? Latihan resmi sudah selesai, Kise."

"Mou," Kise memasang wajah cemberut. "Tentu saja boleh! Ini kan salah satu cara untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku! Akashicchi juga pasti setuju!"

Kapten tim basket Teikou menghela napas mendengar namanya disebut. Yah, Akashi sudah menduga ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia memang memiliki tugas 'mengatur' para Generasi Keajaiban dan segala tingkah egois mereka.

"Selama kalian ingat untuk mengunci pintu dan datang cepat di latihan pagi besok. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, Kise. Kita masih punya jadwal latih tanding dua hari lagi."

" _Ryoukai-ssu!_ " Kise memberikan penghormatan singkat kepada Akashi sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada Aomine. "Aominecchi dengar sendiri, kan? Ayo kita mulai! Hari ini aku pasti bisa menang darimu!"

"Hah! Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, Kise. Oke, akan kuladeni tantanganmu!"

Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam lapangan sementara semua anggota lain hanya memperhatikan untuk beberapa lama sebelum kembali membereskan perlengkapan mereka. Cukup orang-orang penggila basket seperti Kise dan Aomine saja yang masih dapat mengeluarkan tenaga seperti itu setelah paket latihan dari Akashi. Anggota tim lainnya masih memiliki kehidupan pribadi—dan mungkin juga pekerjaan rumah yang hampir lewat tenggang waktu—untuk diurus.

"Momoi-san, apa kau akan menunggu Aomine-kun di sini?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya pada gadis cantik yang menjabat sebagai manajer mereka. Pemain keenam Teikou itu sudah membereskan perlengkapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat manajer mereka yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan tanpa terlihat berniat untuk beranjak.

Momoi Satsuki tersenyum dengan sedikit malu-malu. Jemarinya yang lentik sigap menyibak helaian merah muda yang liar ke belakang telinga.

"Iya, aku akan menunggu di sini. Mereka berdua itu kalau nggak diawasi pasti akan terus main sampai besok pagi. Makanya, harus ada yang memastikan mereka nggak pulang terlalu malam."

Kuroko terdiam. "Apa kau yakin? Momoi-san, kurasa nggak sebaiknya anak perempuan pulang terlalu malam. Jujur saja, aku agak khawatir."

"Aah, Tetsu-kun memang baik sekali! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku nggak apa-apa. Rumahku dan Dai-chan bertetangga. Aku nggak akan pulang sendiri. Kalau ada Dai-chan, pasti nggak ada yang berani menggangguku."

"Begitu...," Kuroko masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Yap! Makanya, Tetsu-kun pulang duluan saja. Dari tadi Tetsu-kun sudah kelelahan, kan?"

Suara Momoi sarat dengan pengertian. Mau tidak mau sedikit perasaan malu muncul dalam diri Kuroko. Dia memang tahu staminanya adalah yang paling buruk di antara semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban—atau bahkan di antara semua anggota klub basket Teikou—tapi biasanya hal itu tidak pernah terlalu mengganggunya. Tidak hingga saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, harga dirilah yang membuat Kuroko mengambil keputusan. Dipandangnya Momoi dengan lekat saat dia berkata, "Aku akan tinggal. Akan lebih baik kalau Momoi-san nggak sendirian menunggu kedua orang bodoh itu. Seenggaknya, aku bisa menemani Momoi-san mengobrol. Tentu saja, hanya kalau Momoi-san berkenan."

Momoi menggigit bibirnya menahan senyuman. Pandangannya diturunkan; takut pemuda di hadapannya dapat melihat luapan kebahagiaan di balik manik merah mudanya sehingga merasa terbebankan.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun. Kurasa aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu."

Samar, sebentuk senyum hadir di wajah Kuroko saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan kenyataan Momoi masih menolak bertemu pandang dengannya. Dibenarkannya letak tas di pundak sebelum dengan kasual melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk? Kedua orang itu sudah larut dalam permainan mereka dan rasanya akan terlalu melelahkan kalau kita menunggu sambil berdiri seperti ini," ajak Kuroko. Dia mengangguk ke arah bench kosong di pinggir lapangan tempat Aomine dan Kise tengah bertanding untuk menarik perhatian Momoi.

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus." Momoi menyetujui. Dia paham betul bagaimana Aomine dan Kise bisa lupa dunia bila sudah bertanding satu lawan satu. Memang akan jauh lebih nyaman baginya dan Kuroko untuk menunggu sambil duduk. Setidaknya dengan begitu kaki mereka tidak akan terlalu pegal dan obrolan mereka akan menjadi lebih wajar.

Tanpa kata-kata lain Momoi mengikuti Kuroko menuju bench. Mereka lantas duduk bersampingan. Cukup dekat untuk berbicara dengan nada rendah, namun juga memiliki jarak hingga tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak bersentuhan.

Beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam diam. Momoi sibuk mengatur degup jantungnya yang liar sementara Kuroko mungkin tengah mencari topik pembicaraan. Ada sedikit kecanggungan yang hadir di antara keduanya. Kecanggungan yang lambat laun luruh dengan sendirinya, terhapuskan oleh rasa keakraban saat mereka menonton permainan Aomine dan Kise di lapangan.

Permainan Aomine dan Kise memang selalu menyedot perhatian. Terutama karena intensitas yang dapat dirasakan bahkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di luar lapangan. Benar, Kise memang baru beberapa bulan ini bermain basket, tapi siapapun yang melihat pertandingannya dengan Aomine pasti tidak akan memercayai itu. Lagipula, seberapa besar kemungkinan seorang amatir yang belum pernah menyentuh bola basket di sebagian besar umur hidupnya bisa bertanding seperti itu melawan Aomine Daiki yang tumbuh besar bersama basket?

Momoi bisa merasakan debar semangat yang selalu memenuhi dirinya saat melihat pemain yang berbakat kembali muncul sekarang. Pola pikirnya dengan segera berubah menjadi seorang manajer yang secara otomatis mencari titik lemah pergerakan para pemain serta cara untuk memperbaikinya.

"Permainan Kise-kun benar-benar bagus. Kalau aku baru mengenalnya, aku pasti mengira dia sudah bermain basket sejak kanak-kanak."

"Tetsu-kun bukan yang pertama berkata seperti itu. Bakat yang dimiliki Ki-chan memang luar biasa. Walaupun, yah, saat ini dia nggak akan bisa menang dari Dai-chan. Gerakannya masih belum efisien. Dia pasti akan kehabisan tenaga lebih cepat."

Kuroko memulas senyum tipis. "Momoi-san memang hebat. Kau bisa menangkap itu semua dengan begitu cepat."

"H-hanya kebiasaan, kok!" ujar Momoi. Sekali lagi dia menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Dipuji oleh Kuroko selalu membuatnya merasa malu sekaligus kelewat senang. "Tetsu-kun pasti juga sudah bisa menebak hasil akhirnya, kan?"

"Kurang lebih," Kuroko mengangguk. "tapi itu hanya karena aku sering bermain bersama mereka. Aku tahu batas kemampuan mereka saat ini dan Aomine-kun memang masih lebih unggul. Untuk seseorang yang selalu hanya memperhatikan dari luar lapangan, Momoi-san jauh lebih hebat."

Momoi terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk karena wajahnya terasa begitu panas sekarang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuan. Ada lirihan yang terdengar lemah saat dia kembali berbicara.

"Tetsu-kun... tolong jangan terlalu banyak memujiku." _Karena hal itu akan membuatku semakin menaruh harapan kepadamu dan itu sedikit kejam._

Perkataan Momoi menghadirkan sekelebat kilatan perasaan terpantul dari manik langit Kuroko. Si pemuda membuka mulut, kemudian kembali menutupnya saat tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dia keluarkan. Helaan napas yang begitu pelan menggantikan suaranya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan menatap lurus ke depan saat kembali terbuka.

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko berujar. Sebuah pengertian dan bukan permintaan maaf. Tidak pernah permintaan maaf. Karena walaupun Kuroko tahu tindakannya mungkin sedikit keterlaluan—mengingat perasaan Momoi kepadanya—namun dia tidak ingin apa yang mereka miliki saat ini hilang begitu saja. Satu permintaan maaf mungkin terasa sederhana, tapi Kuroko paham, bagi Momoi Satsuki, satu kata itu akan mampu meremukkan hatinya.

Sunyi kembali menemani mereka dan tetap terjaga bahkan saat akhirnya Momoi sanggup mengangkat wajah. Mereka berada dalam diam—diam yang nyaman—dan mengabaikan cara lengan mereka bersentuhan.

* * *

"Dai-chan, apa nggak sebaiknya kau mengalah ke Ki-chan? Dia sudah berusaha keras tadi." Momoi Satsuki membuka percakapan dengan ringan. Dia menyejajari langkah Aomine (atau sebaliknya karena Aomine jelas memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang) saat mereka berjalan pulang.

Di hadapan mereka, Kise dan Kuroko telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Si pirang terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengetahui Anggota Bayangan Teikou itu ikut menungguinya. Dia berceloteh riang sendirian, matanya berbinar dan senyum yang hadir di wajahnya begitu lebar.

"Aah? Kau ini bicara apa, Satsuki? Mana mungkin aku mengalah," Aomine Daiki memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari sosok pirang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Kalau aku melakukannya, bisa-bisa si bodoh itu menghabisiku."

Momoi terkesiap. Langkahnya terhenti tanpa dia sadari dan sebagai akibatnya dia harus mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul teman masa kecilnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Dai-chan! Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Seperti yang kubilang. Kemampuan Kise untuk berkembang itu mengerikan. Sedikit saja aku mengalah, dia pasti bisa segera membalikkan keadaan." Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibir Aomine merekahkan seringai kecil. "Bocah itu memang benar-benar menarik."

Saat Aomine mengatakan hal itu, Momoi merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentak hatinya. Spontan pandangannya merayap naik, berusaha untuk menatap wajah teman masa kecilnya itu dengan lebih jelas. Napasnya sempat tertahan saat dia melihat cara bola mata Aomine berkilat penuh antusias. Sama seperti setiap kali tim basket mereka bertanding dengan lawan yang sepadan. Aomine terlihat begitu menantikan saat-saat Kise berhasil menyusulnya. Secara tidak sadar Momoi telah menyengir lebar. Dia memang paling menyukai saat-saat Aomine bersemangat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Satsuki? Memangnya ada yang lucu dari omonganku, huh?!"

"Hahaha! Nggak, kok! Aku hanya merasa bersyukur kita masuk ke Teikou. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan semuanya. Terutama karena Dai-chan terlihat jauh lebih senang akhir-akhir ini."

"... Ah," Aomine mengusap punggung lehernya dengan canggung. Dia memalingkan pandangan, menghindar dari bola-bola merah muda yang selalu terasa menelisik karena ada gusar yang hadir ketika mendengar perkataan Momoi. Gadis itu tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak, karena kenyataannya Aomine memang merasa senang berada di Teikou, tapi justru karena itulah kekhawatirannya muncul.

"Dai-chan? Kau nggak apa-apa?" Momoi bertanya saat Aomine tiba-tiba terdiam.

" _Nah_ ," Aomine mengesah pelan. "Aku hanya sedikit berharap keadaan ini akan bertahan lama."

* * *

Sayangnya, harapan Aomine mungkin berlebihan. Perlahan dia bisa merasakan perubahan terjadi dalam dirinya. Perubahan yang awalnya dia kira sebagai sebuah kemajuan—karena ayolah, tentu saja Aomine akan merasa senang saat kemampuan bermain basketnya semakin meningkat—namun ternyata justru membuatnya tertekan. Saat itu, hanya dukungan konstan dari Kuroko dan permainan one-on-one dengan Kise yang membuatnya bertahan.

Hingga akhirnya lawan yang dia tunggu menyerah begitu saja di tengah pertandingan. Segala harapan yang masih dia pertahankan lebur seketika. Tidak ada lagi kesenangan saat dia berhasil melewati lawan ataupun menambah nilai dan menuntun timnya menuju kemenangan. Sebagai gantinya adalah kekosongan yang hadir perlahan, diikuti dengan sensasi mual seolah dia sedang jatuh tanpa pengaman sementara lautan siap mendekapnya.

" _Ah, jadi ini rasanya kehilangan sayap,_ " pikir Aomine tepat saat bola basket di tangannya berhasil masuk ke dalam jaring dengan sempurna.

Dia terdiam saat kakinya kembali menjejak tanah. Kepalanya terasa kosong... atau, ah, dia justru merasa penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kemarahan hingga dia tidak dapat merasakan hal lain lagi. Suara para pemain dan penonton yang ada di sekitarnya lenyap. Seperti ada yang menekan tombol sunyi secara tiba-tiba.

Sampai akhirnya suara panggilan Kuroko mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Aomine mengembuskan napas, menelan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya dan memaksakan diri untuk menerima kenyataan. Dia sedikit mengangkat wajah, hanya cukup hingga dia dapat melihat senyum tipis Kuroko dan kepalan tangan yang menunggunya.

Kepalan tangan yang tidak akan mendapat balasan.

"Sudah kuduga kau salah, Tetsu," ujar Aomine dalam nada rendah. "Ternyata yang bisa mengalahkanku memang hanya diriku sendiri."

Aomine tidak sadar, saat itu dia bukan hanya meninggalkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dalam keterpanaan, namun juga seseorang yang tengah berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Karena saat itu, pandangan Kise yang melekat pada punggungnya sama sekali tidak dirasakannya.

Sejak saat itu, Aomine memutuskan untuk menjauh. Dia tidak mau lagi merasakan kekecewaan seperti di pertandingan yang lalu—

(— _Dia tidak mau lagi terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari dan kehilangan sayapnya_ —)

—dan jika itu terjadi karena selama ini dia terlalu serius dalam latihannya, maka Aomine memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan. Lagipula, bahkan pelatih pun mengizinkannya membolos, kan? Tidak ada gunanya menjadi lebih hebat dari ini.

Yah, walaupun sebetulnya dia tetap harus menahan diri tiap kali pandangannya menangkap biru langit yang penuh luka ataupun cokelat madu yang menunjukkan kebingungan; walaupun sejujurnya kakinya gatal untuk berbalik sekali saja menjawab permintaan one-on-one dari Kise hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia masih memiliki harapan—memastikan kalau Kise tetap akan dapat melampauinya suatu hari nanti.

Ketakutannya untuk jatuh mengalahkan itu semua dan pada akhirnya Aomine Daiki memilih untuk melepaskan rekan-rekannya.

Tentu, beberapa dari mereka tetap bersikukuh mendobrak dinding yang perlahan Aomine bangun. Dimulai dari Satsuki, yang Aomine tahu memang tidak akan pernah mampu meninggalkannya, lalu Kuroko yang tetap berusaha menjadi Bayangannya walau akibatnya pemuda itu pun perlahan lupa caranya menikmati pertandingan.

Kemudian ada Kise.

Kise dengan senyum cerah dan mata yang berbinar di setiap pertandingan. Kise yang belum terlalu lama mencicipi basket dan, karena itu, masih dapat melihat segala tantangan yang terentang di hadapannya dengan penuh antusias. Kise yang tidak pernah lelah mengajak Aomine untuk tinggal—bahkan sebentar saja tidak apa—demi sebuah one-on-one bahkan setelah penolakan kasar yang berulang kali dia dapatkan.

Kise yang membuat Aomine merasa bersalah sekaligus gusar.

Karena kenyataannya, Aomine tahu si pirang memiliki peluang untuk menembus segala pertahanan yang dia punya. Kise itu keras kepala. Dia tidak akan berhenti hingga mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, jadi jika Kise Ryouta benar-benar ingin membuat Aomine Daiki kembali menyukai basket, hal itu akan menjadi bencana bagi si surai biru kelam.

* * *

Setelah Kuroko keluar dari tim basket, keadaannya justru semakin parah. Kise berusaha dengan begitu keras untuk tetap menyatukan mereka semua, walaupun pada akhirnya hal itu tidak ada artinya. Permainan basket mereka tidak lagi mengenal kata tim. Yang ada hanyalah individualisme yang begitu hebat sampai-sampai para lawan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nampaknya, Kise membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memahami hal itu hingga akhirnya dia berhenti mencoba membuat perbedaan.

Ada kelegaan yang Aomine rasakan saat Akashi memberikan mandat kepada mereka semua untuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat berbeda. Walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan alasan yang kaptennya itu berikan (karena tetap saja yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine adalah dirinya sendiri, kan?) tapi setidaknya mereka akan dapat memperbaiki diri selama berpencar. Sudah cukup Kuroko saja yang mereka hancurkan. Aomine tidak ingin Kise ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

Karena itu, Aomine menyatakan persetujuannya dan satu per satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban mengikutinya—termasuk Kise. Aomine sempat menangkap pandangan pemuda itu, melihat pantulan determinasi di sana, dan tahu dengan begitu saja bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berjalan pergi tanpa bicara dengan sang small forward.

Terkutuklah Kise dan kepalanya yang sekeras baja.

"Aominecchi, aku ingin bicara."

Kadang, rasanya Aomine membenci firasatnya yang seringkali benar. Dia mengorek telinganya dengan ekspresi malas. "Apa harus sekarang?"

"Ya, harus sekarang," Kise mengangguk menegaskan, lantas sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Soalnya, kalau nggak sekarang, aku nggak tahu lagi kapan bisa bertemu Aominecchi seperti ini."

"Tsk, baiklah. Ikut aku."

"... Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu 'eh', huh? Kau yang bilang mau bicara, kan? Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Kita akan bicara, tapi nggak di sini." Aomine menjelaskan. Memang, sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga, tapi tetap saja dia tidak merasa nyaman. Ada terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat itu. Aomine tidak ingin menambahkannya dengan perpisahan.

"Aku kira... Aominecchi nggak bakal setuju begitu saja." Kise mengakui dengan cengiran yang terlihat canggung. Nampaknya, menerima persetujuan dengan begitu mudah saat dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berdebat membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Aomine mendengus. "Memangnya kau kira aku ini sebebal apa? Lagipula, kalau aku menolak, kau pasti akan jadi semakin menyebalkan. Atau kau berubah pikiran sekarang?"

"Nggak, kok! Mana mungkin aku berubah pikiran! Aominecchi mau ke mana juga pasti bakal aku ikuti sekarang!"

"Ergh, jangan begitu juga. Kau ini, kan, bukan anak anjing," Aomine memutar bola matanya, tapi saat perkataannya justru membuat senyum di wajah Kise semakin lebar, dia hanya bisa mengesah. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum terseret dalam perdebatan yang tidak berguna.

Suara langkah kaki Kise mengiringinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada ocehan apapun yang terlontar dari si rambut pirang. Jika bukan karena bunyi sol sepatu Kise yang bergesekkan dengan lantai yang masih terus terdengar, Aomine mungkin akan menduga Kise telah meninggalkannya.

Observasi diam-diam yang Aomine lakukan melalui ekor mata menunjukkan ekspresi netral terpahat di wajah sang model. Ekspresi yang membuat isi pikirannya tidak tertebak, namun jauh dari setitik pun kesedihan. Aomine memutuskan untuk menerima diam yang Kise berikan. Mereka akan punya banyak waktu untuk memecah hening kemudian.

Suara deru angin menjadi yang pertama menyambut mereka saat Aomine mendorong pintu atap hingga terbuka, disusul dengan terpaan di wajah yang membuat mereka harus memejamkan mata sesaat. Setelahnya, Aomine memimpin langkah menuju pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan tubuh di sana. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas pembatas. Pandangannya terarahkan pada pekarangan sekolah yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Kita bisa bicara sekarang," ujar Aomine.

"Mm, berada di sini membuatku hampir lupa apa yang mau kubicarakan," Kise merespon. Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Udara di sini enak sekali. Pantas Aominecchi sering membolos untuk tidur siang di atap."

"Huh? Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Karena selama ini, Aomine kira hanya Satsuki yang mengetahui tempat rahasia Aomine untuk tidur siang.

"Hanya tahu saja," Kise mengangkat bahu. Dia melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas, menyandarkan punggung di sana dan mendongak menatap langit musim panas yang kelewat cerah. "Tapi itu nggak penting sekarang. Aominecchi... apa kau akan terus bermain basket saat SMA nanti?"

"... Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Bukan pertanyaan bodoh. Aku hanya...," kalimat Kise terhenti di situ. Dia seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan, "Aominecchi nggak kelihatan senang saat bermain basket belakangan ini. Bukan nggak mungkin Aominecchi memutuskan untuk vakum dari basket karena itu, kan? Kurokocchi juga seperti itu."

"Tsk, makanya tadi aku bilang pertanyaanmu itu bodoh. Bodoh sekali sampai-sampai aku ingin tertawa," Aomine membalikkan tubuh dan ikut menengadah. "Aku nggak mungkin berhenti bermain basket."

"Walaupun Aominecchi nggak menyukainya lagi?"

"Ya, walaupun begitu," Aomine menahan kesahannya. Dalam hati, dia masih belum melepaskan harapan akan ada seseorang yang bisa menyusulnya. Harapan yang hingga saat ini pun masih dia tumpukan pada pemuda di sisinya. Dan lagi, Aomine bukannya menjadi benci terhadap basket sekarang. "Lagipula, aku ini hanya jago main basket. Kalau aku berhenti, belum tentu ada SMA yang mau menerimaku. Aku masih berharap dapat menerima beasiswa olahraga atau yang sejenis itu."

Kise terkekeh mendengar itu. "Heh, aku nggak tahu Aominecchi separah itu. Apa ini berarti Aominecchi sudah memikirkan mau masuk ke SMA mana?"

"Yah... mungkin. Kau sendiri?"

"Mm, nampaknya aku akan ke Kaijou. Cukup jauh, sih, tapi ayahku dapat promosi di kantor cabang Kanagawa, jadi kami sekeluarga memang berencana pindah. Selain itu, tim basket Kaijou juga cukup hebat."

"Kaijou, huh. Pilihan yang cukup bagus."

"Haha, itu juga kalau aku bisa diterima," Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine. Manik cokelatnya berbinar hangat, selaras dengan lengkung bibirnya. "Nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu di pertandingan formal dan saat itu, aku pasti akan menang!"

Ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas jantung Aomine saat itu. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan kerongkongannya tercekat oleh perasaan yang tiba-tiba meluap.

 _Ah... Aku bisa terbakar jika terus berada di dekat pria ini,_ batinnya melirih. Aomine menelan semua perasaannya, membiarkan mereka tergantikan dengan arogansi yang menutupi kelemahannya. Dia memberikan seringai penuh keyakinan saat membalas:

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang nggak akan bisa kau tepati. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri."

Dengan itu, Aomine mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pagar pembatas. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan dalam-dalam pada saku celana. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Kise tanpa melihat ke belakang; enggan mengetahui reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh kata-katanya.

Aomine hanya tahu satu hal: Kise terlalu menyerupai matahari dan karena itu Aomine harus segera menjauh darinya.

Dia masih takut terbakar.

 _._

 _._

 _((Aomine tidak tahu bahwa kelak saat mereka berdua akhirnya kembali berhadapan di atas lapangan—dan saat dia berhasil membuat Kise Ryouta jatuh tersungkur dalam kekalahan—dia akan menemukan sosok pemuda yang berada tepat di sisi sang mentari._

 _Kelak, saat hal itu terjadi, Aomine akan tersadar untuk pertama kalinya... bahwa mungkin Icarus memilih untuk membiarkan sayapnya terbakar hanya demi mencapai matahari yang begitu dia dambakan. Bahwa mungkin masih lebih baik membiarkan kebebasannya hilang daripada tidak pernah menyentuh matahari bahkan untuk sekali saja._

 _Dan pada akhirnya Aomine Daiki hanya bisa merasakan pahitnya penyesalan_.))

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
